


Getting To The Bottom of Things

by Ironlegionaire



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of talking about butts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassandra's booty, Crossover, F/F, It's a tag that snowqueenofmyheart has used before so I hoped he'd like it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: Elsa would never understand how she ended up in a conversation with Anna and Cassandra about their butts.  An early Christmas present for Snowqueenofmyheart based on some chats we've had on Tumblr.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Getting To The Bottom of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowQueenOfMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/gifts).



Elsa couldn’t help but wonder what series of events had brought her to this moment: Sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee and the morning paper looking at her sister stare at her girlfriends jeans clad butt, which was only inches away from her face.

Anna glared at Cassandra’s behind and then stood up and twisted her head around so she could look at her own bottom.

“I don’t get it.” Anna grumbled. “I’ve been going to the gym with you for months and following the same exercise routine as you. Why is my butt not as tight as yours?”

“Years of training.” Cassandra said proudly. “You want glutes like these, you gotta put in serious work for them.”

“I don’t understand why you two are doing this.” Elsa groaned from the table. “Who cares which one of you has the tighter butt?”

“That’s easy for you to say little miss “hot architect booty.” Anna whined. “You guys both have great butts. I wanted to have a nice tight cop’s ass like Cass does.”

“Anna, you really shouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure your...bottom is just as nice as Cassandra’s.”

“Oh yeah?” Then, to Elsa’s surprise, Anna came over to where she was at the table, bent over, and moved her behind close to her face. “Then you tell me?” Is my butt as nice as Cass’s?”

Elsa’s face immediately turned bright red. “Anna!”

“What? Come on, just tell me honestly, is my butt as tight as hers?”

Cass snickered at the scene playing out. She walked over to the table onto Elsa’s other side and stuck her own rear into Elsa’s face. “Yeah babe. What do you think?”

Elsa’s face practically started glowing. Her eyes were glued to Cass’s tight muscular butt just inches away from her face. “I, Well, I, uh, um-.” Elsa took a drink of coffee to avoid having to answer.

Anna growled and stood up. “Stop distracting Elsa with your stupid tight, sexy ass!”

Cassandra raised a brow at her. “You think my ass is sexy?”

“I’m bisexual and have a pair of working eyes. Of course I do.”

Cass chuckled and wiggled her bottom. “Well, enjoy a good look Anna. Since you’re never going to have one yourself.”

Now Anna’s eyes were the ones glued to Cassandra’s buttocks. After a moment she asked. “Can I touch it?”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, while Elsa spat her coffee out violently.

“What?” Cass asked.

“WHAT?!” Elsa shrieked.   
  


“You have a really, really nice butt. Please, can I touch it?” Anna begged.

Cass blinked at her in shock. “Uh-.”

Elsa shot up from the table and glared at her sister. “No. Absolutely not!”

“Oh come on, why not?”

“Maybe because Cassandra happens to be my girlfriend?”

“Oh come Elsa, let me just cop a quick feel. Quit hogging all the booty for yourself!”

“No way! That tight sexy ass happens to be all mine!”

“Uh, ladies? Would you mind maybe including me in this argument about touching my butt?” Cass chimed in. Both sisters looked embarrassed.

Then Anna continued begging. “Oh please can I touch it? Please, please, please, please, please, please?”

Cass stared at her for a moment before sighing. “Fine.”

Anna’s eyes widened with joy. “Really?”

  
Elsa gasped. “Cass!”

Cass ignored her and looked at Anna sternly. “You get one minute, you never tell anyone else about this, and never speak of this again. Deal?”

“Totally.”

  
Elsa was completely flabbergasted. “Cass, you aren’t seriously going to-.”

“You know she won’t stop until I say yes.” Cass pointed out. “Okay, go ahead Anna.”

Anna squealed with joy. She maneuvered around Elsa and once close enough, immediately began groping Cassandra’s hindquarters.

Cassandra yelped at the sudden feeling of Anna’s fingers digging into her cheeks. “Uh, could you maybe be a little more gentle?”

“Hey, you said one minute. I’m getting my money's worth.”

Anna gave a particularly strong squeeze to Cassandra’s buttocks and her face flushed and her legs slightly trembled. 

“A-Anna?” Cass said, her voice now having a slightly more breathy quality. “You’re kind of starting to-.”

“Turn you on? Big deal, Elsa can take care of that once I’m done.”

Elsa groaned, shut her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe this is my life.”


End file.
